Erased Memory Drive
by UncommonThief
Summary: What if Cinder didn't recover perfectly after her fight with Levana? When Cinder's memory gets erased, she only remembers her life until the day before she and Kai met in the market. Everything else is blank. The rebellion. Her and Kai's relationship. How will the Rampion Crew, especially Kai, deal with Cinder's memory loss? Sequel will be called Recovering The Past. Some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- [Cinder's POV]**

_SYSTEM UNSTABLE… MEMORY DRIVE OVERLOAD… ERASING ALL UNNECESSARY MEMORIES… SYSTEM NOW STABLE. REBOOTING IN 3...2...1…_

My eyes sprang open as I jerked upwards only to be met with a pain in my chest. I hissed as my eyes adjusted to the harsh white ceiling and blinding lights.

I noticed a man with messy brown hair looking tired sitting in a chair on the right side of my bed. _Who is he? _I thought. I felt a jerk as a woman who by the looks of it was working on my robotic hand. I somehow felt exposed as she tinkered on my hand. Neither of them had noticed me waking up. I wanted to see the man's eyes so that I could identify him, so I just stared at him for a while.

As if on cue the man looked up from the ground into my confused eyes. Words started scrolling down my vision as I stared in the man's eyes.

**EMPEROR KAITO OF THE EASTERN COMMONWEALTH**

**ID #0082719057**

**BORN 7 APR 108 T.E.**

**FF 107,448 MEDIA HITS, REVERSE CHRON**

**POSTED 13 NOV T.E.:_ IN A STATEMENT RELEASED THIS MORNING, EMPEROR KAITO INFORMED THE PRESS THAT HE HAS DELAYED HIS RETURN TO EARTH FOR AN INDETERMINATE AMOUNT OF TIME, STATING THAT HIS PRESENCE IS NECESSARY AT THIS TIME TO OVERSEE THE RECONSTRUCTION OF THE LUNAR CAPITOL-_**

Wait a minute… What was Prince -no wait- Emperor Kai doing here. Most importantly what was _I _doing here? So I did whatever a cyborg mechanic would do.

"Why am I here?" I whispered to no one in particular. My voice is coming out hoarse and scratchy. While Prince Kai was looking joyful, _why exactly?,_ I ask myself, and the woman working on my hand looked just as confused as me.

"Here drink this." Prince Kai said as he shoved a weird smelling cup of water into my hands. I gratefully drank it as the woman sat in her stool once again working on my hand. My finger twitched uncontrollably for like four seconds until I felt a zap in my wrist and it stopped.

"Cinder how are you feeling?" The woman asked me, not even looking up from her task of poking at my hand. I tried to shrug but couldn't because of a pain in my chest.

"Fine, but what happened to me?" I asked the woman. The woman looked up from her work and looked at Emperor Kai, who then started talking about people that I didn't know squat about.

"People were still coming in from the outer sectors for hours after the fight was over." Concluded Emperor Kai, I probably had a blank look because what I said next shocked him,

"Why am I here?" I growled at him. He looked at me in surprise, but I continued talking. "Who are all those people that you were just talking about? Where am I? And most importantly, I have never met in you in my life, so how come you act as if _you know me_?"

"Cinder what happened to you?" Emperor Kai asks quietly.

**Did y'all like the first chapter? Please read and review! I will be very grateful if you people can bless me with your thoughts... What should the next chapter be about though?... Tell me in the reviews if you want another Cinder/Kai chapter or a Rampion get-together? Please tell meeeee! Did you all also like how I tried to make it like _Winter_? R&R!**

**With love, LivingTilltheEnd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on EMD: **

_"Why am I here?" I growled at him. He looked at me in surprise, but I continued talking. "Who are all those people that you were just talking about? Where am I? And most importantly, I have never met you in my life, so how come you act as if you know me?"_

_"Cinder what happened to you?" Emperor Kai asks quietly._

Chapter Two- **[Kai's POV]**

This is all her fault. All Levana's fault. But I can't do anything now. The love of my life has lost all of her memories. Now how in the world does that happen?

"Dr. Nandez may we please talk about this outside?" I asked her, never even looking over at her, my eyes still locked with Cinder's. Of course she's the one to break the gaze. Cinder's eyes dart between me and Dr. Nandez in confusion.

"Of course Emperor Kaito. Miss Linh will you be alright without us for a few minutes?" Dr. Nandez asks Cinder. If _my_ Cinder were here she would've said something about how no is the same thing as yes. But this wasn't my Cinder.

"No I will probably lose another foot and set something on fire because I'm stumbling around like a dog on one leg. So no I will not be alright." She concludes sarcastically. I had forgotten that Cinder was more sarcastic when I met her than now.

"Cinder we will be out in the hallway. If you need anything call right away. You shouldn't get up from the bed by the way." I said, walking out the door with Dr. Nandez behind me.

As soon as the door closes I turn to her. She looks shocked to see my face filled with fear and anger.

"What happened to her?" I demand. She stammers a couple times as she thinks of an answer. She looks down at the floor as she gulps and looks in my eyes which are filled with fury.

"In her fight with Levana, Miss Linh used her gift with such force that her cyborg mind couldn't take the amount of power used. So her brain did the only thing that it could do at that moment. I am guessing that her memory drive erased every single thing that has happened in the past year. I saw the confusion in her eyes as she looked at you. When did you and Miss Linh meet Your Majesty?" She asks.

"The day before the market…" I murmured remembering the day that we met. "That's the day that me and Cinder met… Are you saying that she's lost her memories?" I ask Dr. Nandez. She nods grimly.

No! This isn't how everything was supposed to go after the war! Me and Cinder were supposed to get married, even have kids if possible. But I never even thought that Cinder would go overboard with her gift.

"Is there anyway to get her memories back?" I ask with pure determination. Dr Nandez thinks for a few seconds, then shakes her head.

"Okay I have to tell everyone else about what has happened, so can you please ask her some questions? Ask her the date, what her name is. Things like that." I inform Dr. Nandez as she looks sad that the future queen of Luna had lost her most important memories.

She bobs her head, nodding. "Of course Your Majesty. Do you want me to tell her about the war?" She asks me. I think about it.

I shake my head. She doesn't need the traumatizing nightmares. "No I would rather you don't." I told her.

I was worried as I walked down the hall to inform our friends that Cinder had lost her memories and doesn't remember them.

_Here goes nothing,_ I thought as I arrived in the hall that they were all staying at.

**[Cinder's POV]**

_Why am I here?,_ I thought to myself. No, even better question! _Where is here_? My thoughts were interrupted by the woman that worked on my hand as she walked in. Prince Kai was nowhere to be seen.

"How you feeling Miss Lihn?" she asked me as she took the chair that Prince Kai had been sitting in before.

"Oh I feel _fantastic_! First I wake up in a room that I don't know. Second Prince Kai was acting as if we had met before. And lastly I feel. Like. _Crap." _I conclude. She doesn't look shocked, which I thought she would.

"Miss Linh I want to ask you some questions." She says, since she looks like a doctor I will just call her Doc.

Doc then asks me some basic questions. I try to answer the best I can but even I know that something is wrong.

"Now answer some of my questions." I say. Doc nods, accepting it easily. "Where. Am. I?"

Doc looks like she wants to protest, but my glare makes her answer.

"Miss Linh… There's no easy way to say this, but you are on Luna." She says slowly.

_This is crazy! There's no way that I could be on Luna_! I think of those words as I black out.

**Wow this story already has 38 views and 20 visitors! I mean the first chapter has only been up for like a day! I want to thank LunarsRebels for being the first to review. Thx tbh. You guys also need to tell me if you want this story to be happy or sad! Please review! First person to review for this chapter gets a shoutout. Hope you guys liked how long I made this chapter. Over 900 words!**

**With love, LivingTillTheEnd.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shoutout to the first reviewer for Chapter Two guys: Payton a guest reviewer! Thx Payton!**

**Previously on EMD:**

_"Now answer some of my questions." I say. Doc nods, accepting it easily. "Where. Am. I?"_

_Doc looks like she wants to protest, but my glare makes her answer._

_"Miss Linh… There's no easy way to say this, but you are on Luna." She says slowly._

_This is crazy! There's no way that I could be on Luna! I think of those words as I black out._

**Chapter Three [Kai's POV]**

To say that telling everyone about Cinder's memory loss went well would be lying. Everyone had mixed emotions. Scarlet, Wolf, Cress, and Winter were clearly outraged because they had the worst experiences with Levana. Jacin didn't seem to be fazed at all. Meanwhile Iko was fine, seeing as Cinder had known her most of her life. Thorne was the most fazed of all of them. This is how the conversation went:

Scarlet: I'm gonna bring Levana back to life just to kill her again.

Wolf: I'm on Scarlet's side.

Cress and Iko: She'll remember us, I think…

Thorne: _HOW IN THE WORLD COULD SHE FORGET ABOUT ME?! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! WAIT A MINUTE… I COULD MAKE HER LIKE ME MORE MORE! BECAUSE SHE WON'T KNOW WHO I AM._

That was pretty much how everything went.

"We can't overwhelm her okay?" I told them as we walked to Cinder's room. Everyone nodded with understandment.

As soon as we got to the doors of her room, I knocked on her door to signal that we were here. I slowly opened the door to see an alarmed Dr. Nandez staring at a sleeping Cinder.

"Why is she asleep?" Winter asked as she walked through the door walking around us to crouch next to her cousin.

"She's not sleeping." Dr. Nandez states, looking down in guilt.

"What do you mean, she's not sleeping?" Scarlet demands. Dr. Nandez gulps in fear of Scarlet.

"Well I was doing what His Majesty told me to do, which was to ask her simple questions. After I finished asking her, _she _wanted to ask some. I tried to not get her angry because that would cause her to faint. But then she asked about where she was and I couldn't deny her the right to know. And she fainted after I told her that she was on Luna." She says looking down at the floor in guilt again.

I saw Cress and Winter's eyes get wet with tears. I heard Iko sniff because she couldn't actually cry, since she was an escort droid.

"So you're saying that my cousin doesn't know who we are anymore?" Winter asks, tears leaking out of her eyes, down her cheeks.

Dr. Nandez nods. Cress starts _bawling _out on the floor, only stopping after Thorne had comforted her. Though I still saw her silently crying.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Cinder's eye twitch. She must be waking up because of the girls crying. Winter raises her hand in a motion that says, _be quiet. _

Everyone is quiet and staring at Cinder as she slowly wakes up. Everyone holds their breath as her eyes open.

Cinder's eyes passed over all of us, alarmed that there were so many people in her room. As her eyes passed over Thorne they filled with confusion.

"Cadet?" She says to herself, eyes unfocused. Probably reading something in her eye. After a few seconds of reading she bursts out laughing.

"Umm…" Iko says looking from Cinder to Thorne, clearly confused. "Cinder it's me Iko." At this Cinder stops laughing as she stares at Iko in wonder.

"Iko." Cinder says in astonishment, though she quickly got over it. "Cadet Carswell Thorne." Cinder points to Thorne. "Crescent Moon Darnel." She says pointing at Cress. "Scarlet Benoit." She looks over at Scarlet. "Prince Kaito." Her eyes pass over me and I feel a tiny spark going down my spine. "And Princess Winter." She says, looking over at the princess.

She looks over at Wolf and thinks for a minute. "And your Ze'ev Kesley. Wow and this is what being a cyborg is good for. You can know a person's history from just looking at them." She looks over at Dr. Nandez narrowing her eyes. "You never finished answering my questions."

"Of course Your-" Dr. Nandez said, stopping herself before she said the two words that would have ruined everything, _Your Majesty._ "Miss Linh. What questions do you have now?"

She thought for a minute, then responded. "Am I really on Luna?" She asks. Everyone in the room nods their head quickly. "And what in the spades am I doing on Luna?"

Everyone looks over at Kai, waiting for his answer. He shakes his head.  
"Well can you at least tell me who you all are? And why you, the great Prince Kai is here?" Cinder finishes sarcastically.

"Well Cinder…" Thorne starts, only to be stopped by Cinder.

"Hold on, I don't want a life story, just summarize." She says, twirling a few locks of her hair with her regular hand.

"Fine." Thorne says, mad that he couldn't say what he wanted to. "You got arrested, you met me, we escaped together, we went to France where we met and found Scarlet and Wolf. Also known as Ze'ev. We got a message from Cress, telling us to save her. We got tricked, Scarlet got captured, Wolf went into a depressed state, Cress and me fell into a desert. We all met up in this little town, we planned to capture Kai because he had gotten engaged, and while you went into a rage because you love him and we all know that he loves you. We captured Kai. We-" Thorne is cut off by Scarlet who had slapped her hand over his mouth.

My face was beet red as I looked over Cinder who was looking over at me with a curious gaze. She finally burst out laughing.

"Wait you mean to tell me that I fell in love with Prince Kai?" She says, wheezing from laughing so much. Everyone stares at her in amazement. No one had thought that she would be laughing. More like fainting.

"Jeez my imagination has gotten worse!" Cinder exclaims. Looking at herself, flinching from the pain in her chest. "Whatever happened to dreaming of finding my missing nuts and bolts?" She asks herself.

"Uhhh…" Cress starts. Cinder looks up into her blue eyes. "Cinder your not dreaming."

"Well if I'm not then where is Peony?" She demands. _Oh no…_

"Cinder…" I start, looking down at my shoes mimicking Dr. Nandez. "Uhhh… Peony is dead."

By the looks of it, telling Cinder that wasn't the best thing for right now. Why? Well because she fainted again.

**Soo? How did you all like this one? This chapter took forever btw. But I wanted to get this one into your heads. And one more thing… PLEASE REVIEW. I won't say things like, 'I won't update until you review' No I won't be like that because that annoys me A LOT. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Now let's do that shoutout thing again! First to review=shoutout!**

**With love, LivingTillTheEnd.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on EMD:**

"Well if I'm not then where is Peony?" She demands. Oh no…

"Cinder…" I start, looking down at my shoes mimicking Dr. Nandez. "Uhhh… Peony is dead."

By the looks of it, telling Cinder that wasn't the best thing for right now. Why? Well because she fainted again.

**Chapter Four [Cinder's POV]**

No! NO, No… How did she die! How could I forget her death?

I felt tears leave my eyes as they opened again. As I looked around my room I noticed that only a few people were here. Only Doc, a girl with blue hair, Prince Kai who was speaking with the blue-haired girl, and Princess Winter it looked like she was asleep since she was lightly snoring.

"Oh you're already awake!" The girl with blue hair said. The girl was tall and had a dark skin tone. Iko?... That can't be Iko!... Before I could say anything though, I was sent to another place.

My booth. But why would I be in my booth right now?... I thought.

I saw myself taking my too-small foot off. As OC (A/N Other Cinder)threw a screwdriver onto the table, I noticed a man in a gray hoodie heading towards the booth with a box that contained an android. I decided to watch and listen to the guy and OC's conversation. OC was cleaning off her foot, as the guy looked around the booth looking for someone inside. OC was still bent under the table though.

The guy dropped the box on the table that OC was under, causing her to jerk upwards making her hit her head against the edge of the table. As soon as the guy saw OC he quickly apologized. Since I was only a ghost, I walked over to the two people. I only caught snippets of their conversations.

"Your Highness." OC stammered shooting up to stand, bowing awkwardly because of the missing foot.

Your Highness?... Who is that man!, I thought to myself as I saw the man flinch and look over his shoulder. He looked back at OC

"Maybe, um…"-he pulled his fingers across his lips. "On the Highness stuff?"

OC looked at him with wide eyes, and gave a shaky nod. "Right. Of course. How-can I-are you-" OC said stammering. I was stammering? I never stammered! This is just a dream. This is just a dream. This is just a dream. But who could make me stammer?

I walked up to the man and crouched down to look under his hood which covered his face. I stifled a scream as I saw who it was. Prince Kai…

I was knocked out of the memory as someone shook me. I had my eyes closed, and as I opened them I saw Iko who had her hand on my shoulder shaking me.

"Cinder are you okay?" She asked me. I nodded, unable to speak. I saw that Princess Winter was now awake , and that Prince Kai was looking at me with a worried look.

"Prince Kai?" I whispered to him. His eyes widened as I said his name. "You were there. At my booth…" I said more to myself than to everyone else.

"Wait what?" He asked, a confused look on his face.

"You were in my dream. It was weird, like really weird. You were in a grey sweater, and you came to my booth with an android in a box. And I wasn't wearing my foot… I was stuttering a lot. Which is weird because. I . Don't. Stutter." I said, muttering the last sentence to myself.

Prince Kai started laughing though, and once I gave him a weird look he looked me and the eye and said this,

"Cinder it wasn't a dream! It was how we met at the market." He exclaims. Out of the corner of my eye I see Iko, Princess Winter, and Doc silently walk out of the room. I wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for my cyborg eyes. But I wasn't paying any attention though. I was looking at Prince Kai again.

"Okay but please remind me why because us meeting at the market was such a big deal?" I asked him. "And why you seem so protective of me." I'm pretty sure I know the answer but I wanted him to say it first.

"Well meeting you at the market was the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I'm very protective of you because I love you and you're my girlfriend." Prince Kai says, smiling over at me.

I grinned over at him before saying, "That's all I needed to hear."

I felt him smile as I crushed my lips to his. Surprising myself and him.

**Omg! I'm sooooo sorry guys! The last few days were so busy, plus having three other siblings doesn't help. Oh and school doesn't either. Oh and before I forget… HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY! As I've said in the previous chapter: PLEASE REVIEW! I hope having the cliffhanger will get you guys mad enough to review. *insert smirk face here* Hope you had a great Valentines Day, because all I did yesterday was eat the chocolates that my best friends got me! Hope you can review, or else I will hunt you down…**

**With love, LivingTillTheEnd. (P.S. Sorry for the long author's note, I just needed to rant to someone.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on EMD:**

"_Okay but please remind me why because us meeting at the market was such a big deal?" I asked him. "And why you seem so protective of me." I'm pretty sure I know the answer but I wanted him to say it first._

"_Well meeting you at the market was the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I'm very protective of you because I love you and you're my girlfriend." Prince Kai says, smiling over at me._

_I grinned over at him before saying, "That's all I needed to hear." _

_I felt him smile as I crushed my lips to his. Surprising myself and him._

**Chapter Five [Kai's POV]**

Cinder's lips were warm and familiar as we kissed in harmony, breaking apart only because of the need of air.

Cinder looked shocked and ashamed. I smiled as she looked down in embarrassment. Her arms that were around my neck slowly moved away. Cinder backed away and sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"No… What?... No…" She kept muttering. She glanced up and stared in my eyes for a couple minutes. I smiled because if she kept remembering then _my_ Cinder was gonna be back soon. I saw her clench her hands.

"Kai?..." She said, her hands kept twitching for some weird reason. "Help me… She knew… she did this to me." Now I'm lost. Who was _she_?

"Cinder?" I asked confusion in my head. "What's wrong?"

"Le...va...na…" Cinder said, her voice quivering with… Pain? "She… kn..ew… tha…t we wou…ld… wi..n." Her teeth clenched in pain.

"She… go...t in… m...y he..ad." Cinder unclenched her hands as she fainted.

"Levana is still in my head…I will… alwa...ys.. love-" She said as she fell towards the floor, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Cinder?!" I cried out in shock, lunging to catch her. Once I set her on the bed, I walked out of the room trying to find Dr. Nandez. I ran around asking nurses where she was. No one knew.

This was going to take a while.

**[Cinder's POV]**

_**-**__Flashback to the fight at the throne room-_

"No. Run! Get out of here!" I yelled at Wolf and Scarlet. She saw my position and injuries, and stubborn as ever, shook her head.

My breathing was hard as I used my gift to make everyone leave the room. This meant that it was only me and Levana now.

"You can't win this child." Levana said wincing as she stood up, using the throne to raise her body up.

My arm was still throbbing from catching Thorne. The pain was becoming too unbearable, making me unable to lift the gun to kill Levana. Levana noticed this sign of weakness and laughed.

"Now that your friends are gone I can finally do what I have planned…" She said still laughing maniacally.

"You can't win this Aunt." I said once she had stopped laughing.

"Oh child…" Levana said sadly, making a pout. "I've already won."

I didn't have a chance to say anything before she lunged at me with a knife in her hands. She covered my hands, muffling my screams. The knife trailed the veins on my hands stopping at my throat.

Levana slowly trailed the knife's sharp edges around my throat making small cuts. She laughed as I tried calling out, but couldn't because of her hand covering my mouth. I cursed myself for making everyone walk so far away from this room.

"Oh child…" She said again sadly, watching my clothes be drenched in my own blood. "You can only hope to be fixed after what I'll do to you."

I heard my muffled screams as she stabbed the knife into my chest. Levana twisted the knife with her hand that wasn't covering my mouth, making me shriek silently, tears streaming down my face from the pain.

I felt another pain in my head as I saw my arm betray me, lifting the gun to my head, praying that someone would find me. As my finger twitched to pull the trigger I jerked my hand towards Levana making me shoot her, the force making her launch backwards.

I finally shrieked in agony from the pain. If I wasn't in so much pain I would actually fight harder to keep my heart beats stronger.

No.

Now I welcomed death with open arms.

_-Flashback over-_

**Wooow! I loved making this chapter! I hope I answered some of your questions about how the big fight happened. I'm really sorry about how short this chapter is. Now to do this: LunarsRebel I didn't really understand your comment, but I just want some cliffhangers! Though I agree that Cinder should know about her being Selene, that comes in later chapters… Now onto the review thing… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I am literally on my hands and knees. Next person to review gets a shoutout. Blah Blah Blah… And that's about it. **

**With love, LivingTillTheEnd.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on EMD: **

_I heard my muffled screams as she stabbed the knife into my chest. Levana twisted the knife with her hand that wasn't covering my mouth, making me shriek silently, tears streaming down my face from the pain._

_I felt another pain in my head as I saw my arm betray me, lifting the gun to my head, praying that someone would find me. As my finger twitched to pull the trigger I jerked my hand towards Levana making me shoot her, the force making her launch backwards._

_I finally shrieked in agony from the pain. If I wasn't in so much pain I would actually fight harder to keep my heart beats stronger._

_No._

_Now I welcomed death with open arms._

**Chapter Six [Unknown POV]**

She woke up screaming. Screaming for the pain to end. Screaming for _death. _I felt proud as I watched the others try to find whatever was wrong with her.

I was in her room when it started. The _bigger_ plan started. And no one would stop this plan like the other one.  
I felt proud that I had actually pulled off the first phase. No. This wasn't one of those fairy tale books. This was the truth. Life is never like those stories. Life is full of pain, loss, and fake hope. What do you call that fake hope?

Well…

You can call it _love._

I call it a worthless thing that only makes you _think _that someone cares about you. But I know. I know that life is never fair. _Never_.

And neither is love.

I chose not to bow down to love, so I will show you what I think of love.

That's what I thought before _her._

* * *

I sat in the corner, waiting for someone to realize the simple solution to make her pain go away. The pain _I _was causing. What simple solution? Death is that solution.

I almost laughed out loud when I walked in and saw what everyone was doing to try to help the girl.

Emperor Kai was trying to speak to Princess Winter about who to call to help. I saw the pain in his face as he winced when he heard the screaming come out higher than before.

Selene was on the bed her face full of pain, her voice was weak. Why? Well maybe the two-hour-long shrieking session caused it.

Princess Winter kept glancing at me, trying to talk with me through our eyes.

Crescent was trying to calm down Selene, while Carswell suggested checking some kind of cable.

Ze'ev and Scarlet were silently glaring at Carswell. Carswell felt the glares and turned towards them and flinched.

I excused myself so that I could go meet with _her._

I hurried down the hallway, almost running into Kinney.

"Kinney." I said, moving around him not listening for an answer. I ignored whatever he said as I continued down the hall.

Turning the last corner, I checked to make sure that no one was watching as I slowly opened the last door. It creaked as it opened into the room I was currently occupying. The door that contained the bathroom opened as soon as I opened the main door.

A tall, pale skinned girl with vibrant blue eyes and dark chocolate hair came out. I smiled as she dried her hair in a towel, fighting with the tangles in her hair.

As she heard the door open, she looked up, her blue eyes piercing mine. She dropped the towel, letting it drop onto the floor as she ran to me. She jumped into my arms making me laugh.

"Nice to see you too Levi." I whispered into her ear, nuzzling my face into her soft brown hair.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." She murmured. Her voice was music to my ears.

"Sorry but since you're stuck with me, you're also stuck with the nickname." I said laughing softly. We were still at the doorway. The door to the hallway opened all the way.

"Damn it." Levi said in defeat. "But at least you're stuck with me too." She said mischievously.

"I love you Levi." I said, tightening my arms around her waist.

"I love you too Jacin." Levi said smirking. She closed the door and dragged me deeper into the room.

**I'mmm soooo sorrryyyy agaiiiiinnnn. I am extremely sorry guys! I didn't have any inspiration these past few days. I was having a lot of drama at school tbh. I hope y'all can make my dreams come true [which means to REVIEW!] Please review guys! I'm begging you guys! Plus did you enjoy the cliffhanger with Jacin and Levi? Hope you did! Thanks Payton for reviewing for TWO of my chapters! Extra loves and kisses for you!**

**With love, LivingTillTheEnd.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I just want to ask you to please review and/or favorite and follow. I spend a lot of time writing these chapters and by seeing how many people read this story everyday, I just want some kind of feedback. I will not be**_ **that** _**author who is saying that you**_ **need** _**to review or else I'll stop posting. Like I said in earlier chapters, that annoys me so much. You guys read **_**my** _**story and I want to read**_ **your** _**reviews. Anyways on with the show... or book... or whatever…**_

* * *

**Previously on EMD:**

"_Damn." Levi said in defeat. "But at least you're stuck with me too." She said mischievously._

"_I love you Levi." I said, tightening my arms around her waist._

"_I love you too Jacin." Levi said smirking. She closed the door and dragged me deeper into the room._

**Chapter Seven [Kai's POV]**

Jacin has been avoiding everyone ever since Cinder lost her memory. He only spends his time in his room, not even letting Winter in. When I told everyone about Cinder, he was the only one who acted like he didn't care. Or… maybe he didn't care at all.

I had gotten so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Winter was trying to calm Cinder down. Cinder whimpered in pain as she clamped her mouth shut to keep from screaming. My breathing was ragged as I watched the girl that I loved wither away to what was left in this hospital bed. I didn't want to see her gone.

I still hadn't told anyone about how she remembered me after the kiss. I mean I had to tell Winter because I mean she's Cinder's _cousin. _Winter had obviously told Jacin, I'm sure about that. I felt tears threatening to fall when Cinder whimpered in pain again.

Winter was telling her soothing words as Iko rubbed Cinder's back. At that moment Jacin walked in, fixing his uniform. His blonde hair was a mess, in tangles and unlike how he usually wore it.

_What did you do while you were gone,_ I mouthed to him. He shrugged and mouthed back an _I'll tell you later._

A few seconds after Jacin sat down Cinder started screaming again. Her hand started twitching again too. I flinched as Cinder's screams attracted some nurses. They ran around her bed, needles full of dark liquid.

A tear fell down my face as Cinder stopped screaming. I looked away because I didn't want to see Cinder being jabbed by needles, being forced to sleep. Tears leaking out of my eyes, I excused myself out of the room.

I didn't want anyone to see me when I started crying, no _sobbing_. I walked down the hallway not heading towards anywhere, just wanted to _not _be in that room. As I reached a random balcony, I fell to my knees, sobbing.

It felt like hours as I sobbed into my hands, leaning on the railing. I glanced up and looked out to the glowing city of Artemisia. I heard a sigh next to the door. I turned to see Jacin leaning on the door frame.

"You done yet?" Jacin asked me. I nodded in embarrassment. He sighed again as he walked over to where I was seated and crouched down to sit next to me, crossing his legs.

"Look Kai," He started. I was beyond shock since he had never called me by my name before. "We all miss the old Cinder, but we know that she'll never be the same. She isn't some delicate rose that needs to be taken care of. Cinder is the complete opposite Kai.

"She's a wildflower. She knows when she can and can't do things. Cinder still acts as if she's fine. But we all know she's not." He finishes. I looked up from the ground into his blue eyes. His gaze was comforting instead of hard and emotionless like it usually was.

"I know that Jacin. But she's in _pain_." I said, emotion strong in my sad voice. "And I don't know how to help her." I sobbed.

"I know Kai, and I'm really sorry." With that he left me in my broken form, sobbing for the girl I loved, and wondering what exactly he was sorry for.

**[Jacin's POV]**

As I walked away from the sobbing Emperor, I headed towards my room to prepare for phase two. I knocked on the door, letting Levi know it was me.

Levi opened the door slowly, her blue eyes hard and emotionless. As soon as her eyes met mine, they filled with love and care.

"Hello my love," I said to her, wrapping my arms around her perfect body.

"Hello to you too." Levi said, giggling. She unwrapped my arms and stepped around me to go out into the hall. "You ready for phase two Jacin?"

"Hell yeah!" I said, rolling my eyes. "I have been for the past few weeks. You got your bag ready by the way?"

"Hell yeah!" Levi pumped her fist in the air, mimicking me. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Now let's go and put phase two into action." She said, determined look on her beautiful face.

* * *

As Levi and I made our way down the hall towards Selene's room, we held hands. We already had our bags in the podship, so now we just needed the _special _package. When we reached the room I heard voices coming through the open door.

_Great just what we needed_, I thought annoyed. I let go of Levi's hand as I lightly knocked on the doorframe. Winter, Wolf and Cress were talking together and looked up when they heard me knock.

"So…" Wolf said, looking at me with his vibrant green eyes. "Where's Kai?"

"I saw him on the balcony in his room." I told him. "But I think that he wants to be left alone for a while."

Cress nodded quickly. "Yeah, I heard him crying when he walked out. He's grieving."

I flicked my finger so that Levi could see that phase two had started. I started kicking my shoes against the floor, and tried to look like I was thinking. Levi flicked the gun, taking the safety off.

Levi walked out of the shadows as she raised the gun and shot Wolf in the shoulder. Wolf dropped to his knees because Levi had shot him with a tranquilizer dart. Cress looked frozen in shock as she stared at Levi raise the gun towards her. Winter looked at me, her eyes full of sadness and pain. She watched as Levi walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Now or never Jacin." Levi whispered in my ear. I nodded, I looked down at Cress trying to get Wolf to wake up.

"Jacin?..." Winter whispered, her golden-brown eyes filled with pain and tears instead of the warmth and love that they usually held. "No… You said," Hiccup. " that you'd-" Hiccup. " never leave me…" Hiccuping she tried to reach for me but Levi turned the gun on her so Winter withdrew her hand.

"Well _Trouble,_" I said harshly, enjoying how she flinched at the mention of her nickname. "Life once asked Death, '_Death, why do people love me, but not you?'. _Death answered with, '_Because you, old friend, __you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth._'

"Now Winter do you know what else is a beautiful lie?" I asked, she shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "My love for you was a beautiful lie. A lie that you believed, only because everything around you was the painful truth."

"No…" Winter's body shook as she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands just like Kai was doing just a while ago.

"I never loved you. What you thought was love, was a perfect illusion." I spat at her, my voice hard. "An illusion just like everything around you." I looked at Levi to see that she already had Selene on her shoulder ready to go once I said the word. I looked down at the now motionless bodies of Wolf and Cress. Winter was still sobbing into her hands as I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Now you can go tell everyone that I'm a traitor, that I never loved you, that I erased her memories, that _I _tortured her, that I captured her. And that I'm _not sorry_." I said, standing up and walking out of the room, Levi on my heels with Cinder on her shoulder.

"Ready to finish phase two?" Levi asked me. I nodded, my face emotionless.

"Never been a better time love." I answered, smiling over at her as I took Selene's sleeping form from her shoulder.

"Spades you're so cute when you're angry." She cooed, reaching to pet my hair, I smiled again at her gentle touch.

As soon as we reached the docks, I raced towards the podship, opened the door and threw Selene onto the seat. I sat in my chair as Levi checked that everything that we needed was in place. Levi nodded to me as soon as she was done. I immediately started the podship and steered out of Artemisia's docks and into the endless void that was called space.

I smiled as Levi reached over the seats and pecked me on the cheek. My smile grew more as we reached Earth's atmosphere, starting phase three.

**Do you guys know how **_**hard**_ **it is to make Jacin be evil? Blah Blah Blah, some crap about reviewing that I talked about earlier. Tbh this is the longest chapter that I've written so far, and I'm freaking PROUD. Now Payton… I think that your review did show up, but you just didn't put any sort of name for it. Now does anyone wanna take a guess as to who Levi is? And to why Jacin is acting evil?**

**With love, LivingTillTheEnd.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on EMD:**

_As soon as we reached the docks, I raced towards the podship, opened the door and threw Selene onto the seat. I sat in my chair as Levi checked that everything that we needed was in place. Levi nodded to me as soon as she was done. I immediately started the podship and steered out of Artemisia's docks and into the endless void that was called space._

_I smiled as Levi reached over the seats and pecked me on the cheek. My smile grew more as we reached Earth's atmosphere, starting phase three._

**Chapter Eight [Kai's POV]**

I heard the gunshot after I finished my crying session. I raced down the hall towards Cinder's room. It looked like I didn't get there fast enough because I heard loud sobs. The door was wide open so I ran in. I paused when I saw Cress on top of Wolf… _sleeping_?

On the floor crumpled in tears was Winter. The sobs coming from her body were so full of heartbreak and sadness that I almost didn't notice that Cinder was… _gone._

"Winter?" I said, shaking her shoulders. "What happened?"

"He-" Hiccup. "Took-" Hiccup. "Her-" Winter said, hiccuping after every word. I was now confused.

"Winter, who took her?" I growled my eyesight turned red with anger. My body shook with the sadness of losing Cinder again and with determination of finding her again.

"J-Jacin…" Winter stuttered before breaking into sobs again. I carried her to the bed that Cinder had occupied earlier. My rage was building up now, vision clouded with anger.

Once I had gotten a nurse to tend with Wolf, Cress and Winter, I ran down the hall towards the Crew's room's. I hurriedly knocked on the door to Scarlet's room because it was the closest.

Scarlet quickly opened the door, probably expecting Wolf. "K-Kai?" She asked, confusion written across her face. "What happened? Why were you banging on my door?"

I told her everything, once I had finished Scarlet's face was filled with rage and almost the same shade as her hair. "Once I find that _backstabbing _traitor guard I'm going to rip his littl-" I cut her off from her rage to ask her to get Thorne.

"Of course." She said. I watched her storm down the hallway and almost banged Thorne's door down. I made my way down the hall trying to ignore the looks that the workers gave me, but I stopped when I heard sobbing down the hall.

_Oh Cinder… what will happen when you're gone and...what will happen when you don't come back?..._

**[Cinder's POV]**

I woke up in a podship?... _Now how in the world did I go from dreaming about Prince Kai being in love with me, to being in a podship?_

I felt the podship slowly descend, rumbling slightly. A girl with blue eyes looked at me with caring eyes.

"W-where am I?" I asked her. She looked over her shoulder for a second and started speaking.

"Well Cinder, I am your sister Levian and this is my boyfriend Jacin." Levi said fingering a pitch black moon pendant that she wore around her neck.

"Wait does that mean that I was really on L-luna?" I asked her, horror lacing my words. Levi nodded grimly. "Wait doesn't that mean that I'm still supposed to be on Luna?"

"Yes little sister. Those _people _were planning on torturing you only because you are a cyborg. But Jacin and I found out what they were planning so we saved you and now we are going to a safe place." Levi said, blue eyes filled with hatred for those evil people and love for having saved me in time.

"But how are we sisters?" I asked Levi, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah… you forgot everything from the last year. Well Cindie-" She started before I cut her off.

"Don't call me that Levi." I threatened, but I somehow managed to end up laughing.

"Well you called me Levi… so I can call you Cindie." Levi said, sticking out her tongue at me.

"_Anyways_, a couple months after an _incident _happened, you found me because I got adopted by _Adri, _so that's why we don't look anything alike." Levi explained calmly.

"Oh… t-that actually makes some sense Levi." I said, smirking.

"So now you know how _AWESOME _your big sis is!" She exclaimed. I glanced over her seat at Jacin and saw him rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys-" Jacin started, but was cut off by me.

"Girls Jacin, _girls_." I growled/whined to him.

"Sorry." Jacin apologized when he saw Levi glaring at him. "Anyways were arriving at our location soon."

"Where are we going?" I asked him curiously.

"The one place where those monsters have the worst memories…" Jacin said, sounding mysterious. "_Africa_."

"Now let's start phase three!" Levi shouted, playfully pushing me. I shoved her back with my normal hand.

"What's phase three?" I asked, confused again.

"The phase where we make those _monsters _wish they would've left us alone..." Jacin stated, smirking.

"I'm kinda liking this phase three..." I murmured, smiling to myself as the podship lightly landed on the pale sands of Africa.

**[Winter's POV]**

I continued to sob into my hands as nurses rushed in to check on Wolf, Cress, and me. A nurse approached me when she heard me sobbing.

"Y-your Majesty?" She asked me, confusion coating her voice like syrup. "D-do you need a-anything r-right now?" I shook my head as I stood up, tears rushing down my face as I continued to sob.

I ran out of the room, towards the Crew's hallway. I rushed towards the room that had held happy memories earlier, but now had sad and depressing vibes coming from the doors.

I threw the doors to Jacin's room open as I ran to the bed and layed down. I grabbed the covers and hid under them, sobbing silently.

Suddenly I felt something jab me in the foot. I reached down to move it but as soon as I grabbed it I pulled over to my face and noticed it was a piece of paper folded in half. It said, _To the Rampion Crew_, on the cover.

I opened it slowly not wanting to know if it held something bad in it. As soon as I opened the note I sobbed as I saw Jacin's handwriting.

It said,

_Dear Rampion Crew, _

_By now you have most likely noticed that Selene is gone, right? Well… I guess it's confession time! I was the one who made Cinder lose her memories. I got to her before everyone else, so I used that moment to take the knife that was in her chest to stab her two more times. Of course she was already too close to death to know that it was me. Well by the time that you got to us, I was already trying to 'save her' because I knew that if you guys thought I was a traitor, you wouldn't trust us. _

_Of course by the time that you guys find this letter, me and Selene will already be gone! Long gone! I mean if you want to be stupid enough to try to save her… let me give you some clues!_

_Clue #1… We are currently at the place where this all started._

_With love (or hate), you're now traitor guard, Jacin. [P.S. Levi says hi!]_

My heart broke into more pieces than it already was. I started sobbing into my hands, my once perfectly-styled hair now a mess around my face.

I heard a light knock by the door, and heard the Emperor's voice ask, "What's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong!" I shouted at him, hating the way my raised voice made him flinch. "Jacin is gone and he took Selene! He was lying to me for I don't know how long! He was lying to _all of us_!"

"Winter…" He walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug. His chin rested on the top of my head. I sobbed into his chest as he stroked my hair. "Shhh… it's okay Winter." But deep down I knew it wasn't.

"N-no it's n-not Kai!" I say, my voice quavering. "Selene is gone, a-and J-jacin is with s-some _g-g-girl!" _I started sobbing even more as I handed Kai the note.

After a while Kai set the paper down. "Where did it start?" He asked, confused. "I could have started here on Luna, or at the Eastern Commonwealth. Or in Africa." He states.

"We have to get to the meeting room right now Winter," Kai says, letting me go and standing up. "We have to tell the leaders about Cinder's capture… and memory loss…"

"O-okay." I stutter, shakily standing up.

* * *

**[Meeting Room]**

"Well obviously they aren't in the Eastern Commonwealth, because only Cinder knows her way around…" Scarlet states, pointing at the large map on the table that she, Wolf, Cress, Thorne, Kinney, Kai, and I were standing around. Cress was sitting in a chair, scrolling angrily through her portscreen ignoring all the arguing.

"And they aren't on Luna or else we would know." Wolf points out. Scarlet nods, looking over the map again.

"Well there's only one other place that both Jacin and Cinder know well," Thorne says, rolling his eyes. "The one place that it _all _started…"

"And where is that place 'O great one?" Kinney asks Thorne. But before Thorne could say anything, Cress gasped out loud. Everyone stopped arguing to look at her.

She swallowed loudly, "W-well… the one place that Jacin and Cinder know well _and _the place that it all started at is… well A-africa…"

"Well everyone start packing for a trip to Africa!" Thorne said with fake enthusiasm. Kai groaned as he sat dropped in a chair.

He let his hands catch his head as he slumped forward muttering, "Cinder's gone… Cinder's gone…" again and again.

I felt his pain, and I knew that everyone else felt it too.

Suddenly Iko burst through the door, arms full of overflowing papers, and she looked _scared_. She walked up to Kai who was still sitting in the chair muttering to himself. Iko bent down and whispered something in his ear.

Kai quickly shot up from his chair and rushed out the door, Iko right on his heels, and left everyone in the room shocked and confused.

_Oh Jacin what have you done to our family now?..._

* * *

**I am extremely sorry for not updating in a while! Plzzz forgive meeee! =(**

**Someone comment about who you want Cinder to fall in love with. My own character named Noah or… do you want her to not get with anyone? Now for this reviewing problem... My children need some feedback! **

**With love, LivingTillTheEnd. **


End file.
